Yusugi: Collecting Ingredients 12/5/15
Participants: Uzumaki Yusugi Title: Collecting Ingredients 12/5/15 Yusugi: - The Thunder roared like a bear mauling its prey to death, it caused him to wake from his slumber. The skys screamed like a baby, begging for its toy. For some odd reason it had stopped raining, Yusugi wondered as to why it would stop raining in the village out of no where. After all he was used to it raining in the village on a daily bases. He held his head with his right hand as he had a bit of a headache. He moved towards the edge of his bed where he bounced off of it landing on is feet, he walked towards his path room where he did his usual routine for his hygiene. After this he put on his street attire and left the house without having breakfast. It was around seven so his parents we’re still asleep. Yusugi went to the office, hoping to be able to complete a mission before afternoon. When he arrived to the office he picked up a scroll, as he walked out of the office and onto the main streets of Amegakure he began reading the content. First he read the heading it said in big bold letters “Collect Ingredients.” The scroll had a few steps on completing it. The very first was too first head towards the forest. After he read this he placed the scroll in the pocket of the left side of his hoodie. The forest he entered was oak-brown and primitive. The grasses he stepped on was crackly beneath his feet because of the recent dry spell. He was in awe of the size and majesty of the trees. The simpering wind carried a fragrance with it. It was spirit refreshing to smell the mulchy mix of the forest’s perfume.- Yusugi: -After taking in the forest, and admiring the many wonders of the forest he quickly focused back at the task at hand. He took out the scroll was more as it stated the ingredients he had to acquire. First on the list was herbs, then mushrooms, berries and one animal for meat. After reading the content he placed the scroll pack in the left side of his hoodie. He began straight down the list, he found herbs on bushes, some mushrooms in the ground, ll he had to do now was just find some berries and an animal for meat. After a little bit more of searching he found the berries, when he found the berries he began munching on a bit. After taking each bite a bit of juice would burst from the berry each time, he only had one single ingredient left, and then he would have completed the list. Meat.- Yusugi: -As he ventured through the forest in search of meat he came of across many different animals. But the hardest choice was which animal would be the best to get. A few animals came across his such as squirrels, bear, deer’s. Out of all the animals the deer peaked his interest quiet a bit. After thinking about all the ingredients he had collected he figured the person he would be giving the ingredients too would be making some type of soup. He looked at the deer, both their eyes locked on too each other. He ran towards the deer, the deer immediately began to run away from Yusugi. He chased the deer for about a good mile. The deer had drained Yusugi of a lot of his energy, after awhile he lost sight of the deer.- Yusugi: -After having been drained of energy from doing all the running he had done. A good mile of running after a deer he had eventually loss he came across a wolf. Yusugi legs was bent and both his hands we’re on his knees as he tried to catch his breath from all the running, he tilted his head up, both the wolf and Yusugi starred each other down. The wolf seemed to be sizing him up. Yusugi tried to follow the wolf’s movements to see if he was going to leave him alone or cause a problem. The wolfAnd sure enough the wolf caused a problem.- Yusugi: - The wolf spreaded its front to legs out of about a good few inches. Its eyes squinted as it kept his focus on the body movements of Yusugi. Judging by the wol’s movements he could tell that the wolf would be trying to attack him. The wolf began running towards Yusugi, it leaped in the air, Yusugi ducked at it went right over him, landing on its legs gracefully. It charged at Yusugi once more, although Yusugi didn’t want to kill the wolf he knew he had to, because he knew if he didn’t he could easily get mauled to death. Plus he wouldn’t have to go searching for anymore meat, because meat was right in front of him. The wolf leaped into the air once more, its jaws widely gaped open, ready to bite Yusugi. He quickly pulled out a single kunai into his right hand. He put his first finger in the hole of the kunai as he twirled it quickly before gripping it by the handle, with a quick three swing,s the kunai sliced through the throat of the wolf with ease. It collapsed to the ground, its head separated from the body, the ground around the wolf was stained with its blood. He took the body of the wolf, and the rest of the ingredients and gathered them in one pile. He put all the ingredients except for the wolf in his pockets, since he had not come prepared for the mission. After he put the ingredients in his pockets he put the wolfs body over his shoulder. It seriously creeped him out having a headless animal on the back of his body, but it was his consequence for not coming prepared for the mission.- Yusugi: -After having the wolf secured safely on his shoulder, he pulled out his scroll one more time to read the last step of the mission. It said that he would be turning in the ingredients into a restaurant and it even gave the location. After this it said to return to the office and turn in the mission. After reading the rest of the content on the mission he put the scroll back into the left side of his pocket. He then began to exit the forest. After about a good hour and a half he had both exited the forest and made it to the restaurant where he turned in the ingredients, having turned in the ingredients he headed straight towards the office. Once arriving at the office he turned in his complete mission. Right after he turned in the mission he headed home where he got his clothes washed, didn’t even bother washing up, put on his night attire. He had luckily made it back home before noon, since he was in his clothes he immediately went to sleep, to sleep off his headache.- End Results: Successfully found the ingredients, collected them and gave them to the restaurant. After he headed towards the office, once arriving he turned in his completed mission.